Working Title
by AMLOR
Summary: An alterate view on the Pokemon world with new characters and a different time period. It takes place in the Kanto region and only includes the original 150. I know it still needs alot of work, but this my first fanfic. Now with names
1. Chapter 1

The world of Pokémon was no longer a safe place, wild Pokémon attacks have been more frequent and the numerous deaths of inexperienced trainers have caused the government to take action. Law now states that no one can be in possession of a Pokémon without the proper clearance. Fuchsia City opened a school as a way to bypass the laws, allowing its citizens to take the proper classes to earn the right to use a Pokémon from their Safari Zone. This year, seven students completed the basic courses, plus the special ones they believed they would need, in order to start their journey.

Outside the Safari Zone:

The six students gathered around their teacher as he began speaking, "Congratulations to you all for making it this far. All those years of studying have finally paid off as you take the final step in the beginning of your new life." The teacher droned on, continuing his speech as the students waited patiently. "...and remember, the Pokémon you choose will not only be your partner, but also your guardian. Wild Pokémon and rogue trainers will not hesitate to kill you out there. I want you all to be safe and returning here every now and then wouldn't be so bad either." he added with a smile. The teacher passed out the safari balls they would need and led them to the different entrances.

Max entered the area and found himself atop some small cliffs over looking a large clearing. A rather strong breeze ruffled his curly brown hair as he pulled his jacket tighter, glad that he had decided to bring it. He scanned the land before him, the sight of many smaller bug Pokémon playing around reflected in his bright green eyes. He looked a bit disappointed at the lack of stronger Pokémon and was about to walk away when he noticed a lone scyther entering the clearing.

_That would be a perfect partner _thought Max.

As the scyther made his way to the center of the field, Max saw something in the corner of his eye and turned to see a rhyhorn entering the clearing.

_What's a rhyhorn doing in this area? _

At that time the scyther looked up, noticed the rhyhorn, and pointed one of his blades in his direction.

"Scyther!" It called out, obviously not thrilled to have the ground Pokémon in his area.

The rhyhorn glared back at him, not wanting to give up his new found territory, and began charging towards him. The scyther jumped in front of a nearby tree and crossed his blades in front of him to try and block the charge. The rhyhorn hit scyther and began to push him back. Scyther saw that he wouldn't be able to hold him off and knew that he would be crushed between the tree if he did nothing. He quickly jumped up and over the rhyhorn, slashing at his backside as he passed, though he saw that it was doing little to no good. The rhyhorn ran right into the tree, causing it to bend slightly from the impact. He backed up a little, shaking himself off, and turned towards the scyther, seeming even angrier than before. The scyther watched as the rhyhorn began charging once again. When it got close, the scyther jumped over it again, but the rhyhorn quickly rammed his head upwards, hitting scyther in his midsection. Scyther fell to the side, bleeding from a puncture in his skin.

Max became worried for the injured scyther and jumped down from the cliff and raced towards him. The rhyhorn turned and faced the fallen scyther, digging at the dirt with his leg. Max began throwing rocks at the rhyhorn, hoping to draw his attention away from scyther. The rhyhorn turned and glared at Max and began charging towards him instead. Max turned and ran the opposite direction, but soon came back to the cliff and realized he was trapped between the rock walls. The rhyhorn stopped and eyed Max, knowing that he had nowhere else to go. He began faintly glowing red with a focus energy and charged towards him. Max could only stand there in fear as the rhyhorn came closer and closer. Right before the rhyhorn reached him, scyther flew from around him and quickly lifted Max and flew off with him. Rhyhorn hit the rock cliff head on and caused a small rock slide to fall on him. Scyther couldn't get far before the pain became too much and caused him to collapse. The rhyhorn managed to emerge from the rock pile, his body covered in multiple cracks. He seemed to be barely standing, but dug his front foot slowly into the dirt once again, as if planning on continuing the fight. Max glanced from the bleeding scyther to the still standing rhyhorn fearfully.

Suddenly, a safari ball flew through the air and hit the rhyhorn, capturing him almost instantly. Max looked back to see Samuel walking towards the still ball.

"I suppose I should thank you for weakling that Pokémon for me," he stated.

After he picked up his safari ball, he turned towards Max and the fallen scyther and sneered at them.

"I hope that weak thing isn't the Pokémon you chose." he said, "I doubt he's even still alive." Samuel then walked away, still laughing. Max turned towards the scyther, and noticed the wound was more severe than he had thought. He quickly pulled out a potion he had and sprayed it directly on the wound. The scyther tensed up as the spray hit the open wound, and Max saw this as a good sign. The scyther opened his eyes shortly after and gazed up at Max. He slowly made his way to his feet, and started to turn away.

"Hey," Max called out, "Thanks for saving me back there. If you would like, you could come with me and I could get you properly healed and I'd try my best to keep you safe from now on." The scyther turned towards him and stared for a moment. He then winced in pain and fell to one knee. He looked up at Max and slowly nodded his head. Max smiled at him and tossed a safari ball at him, capturing him.

Back at the entrance:

Max gathered with the others as the nurse passed out their Pokémon, now contained in a normal pokeball. "So did you actually catch anything Dylan?" Cass asked. "Well, there I was" he answered, strands of his blonde hair falling from his beanie, "sitting with my pole, when all of a sudden a felt a strong tug. I started reeling it in quickly, but it was too large. It slowly started pulling me closer and closer to the waters edge..." After a slight pause, Zac spoke up, "What happened next?" "Well, then I woke up and this guy was asleep at my side." Dylan stated, releasing his Pokémon, a slowpoke. "You have got to be kidding me," Cass said. She turned and looked at the others who had just released theirs as well. Samuel, along with his rhyhorn stepped up beside her and her geodude. "I can't believe out of all the Pokémon out there, you all chose those weak ones," he said. Then turning towards Sid, eying the abra sitting on his shoulders, he continued, "I expected much more out of you Sid, yours looks to be the weakest of the bunch." Sid stated, smiling, "Abra could beat you in three moves." Samuel began laughing at this and said, "I'd like to see that." Abra suddenly disappeared off of Sid's shoulders and reappeared on rhyhorn's back. Then, both off them vanished before everybody. After a short moment, abra reappeared on Sid's shoulders.

"Hey you jerk," Samuel yelled, "Where's my rhyhorn?" Sid simply turned and headed down the nearby route.

"Hey..." Samuel started, before hearing a faint roar, and looked up. Rhyhorn suddenly struck the ground hard, covering the area in a mist of dust. When it settled, rhyhorn laid there upside down, completely knocked out. "Why that..." Samuel said, as he turned towards where Sid had walked away. Cass, after straightening her skirt and tossing her bag over her shoulder, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back saying, "Just grab your Pokémon so we can go."

"Wait man," said Dylan, "We aren't all going together?"

"Please," began Cass, "You guys are gonna get yourselves killed, and I don't feel like dying with you fools."

Samuel returned his rhyhorn and walked with Cass down the nearby route.

"Well, I guess it's just us then," said Dylan.

"Whatever, later guys," Zac called out as he ran off with his growlithe towards the pier.

Dylan turned and looked at Max, who smiles and walks towards the opposite route. Dylan turns to where Raymond was standing, but notices he had already left.

"Bummer," he says to his slowpoke, as they head to the pokecenter.


	2. Chapter 2

Edge of Fuchsia

After stocking up on supplies, Max and scyther headed towards the route out of town. As they walked away, a figure appeared behind Max and placed their hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me Max, might I have a word?" He turned to see his teacher behind him with a small stack of papers in his hand. "Sure, what is it?" Max asked. "Well," his teacher started, "It seems you only completed your basic exams, is that correct?" "Well of course," stated Max, "that's all that was required, wasn't it?" "Usually yes, but in scyther's care, more advanced exams are required," the teacher explained. "What, how so?" Max questioned. "Scyther are very dangerous pokemon," his teacher explained, "They possess extremely sharp blades, have incredible speed capabilities, and they are one of the easiest species to anger, making them very reckless when like that." At the last comments, scyther shot a look at the teacher, thinking the human was mocking him. The teacher smiled, adding, "Even this Scyther would need additional training before he's able to handle life outside the safety of the Safari Zone." The last comment was apparently too much for scyther, as he lunged forward with his blade pointed out. Max called out to him, but he continued on. Suddenly, before scyther reached the teacher, a puff of smoke appeared before him and scyther felt his arm strike something hard. The smoke quickly cleared and revealed a large Kangaskhan standing before scyther. The Kangaskhan swung its arm forward, striking scyther and sending him back several yards. "I do apologize Max, but my pokemon are very protective of me," his teacher stated, "I seriously recommend you taking those exams, I'll even be willing to look after your scyther while you do so." Max looked at his scyther as it began rising to its feet. "Fine," he said. "Good," his teacher said with a smile, "now go get him healed up and meet me in the classroom, I've got another student I have to track down."

Fuchsia Beach

Dylan awoke from his recent nap, his pole still sitting still in front of him. "Bummer man," he said, more to himself, "still no bites." He rose to his feet and stretched out, glancing at his still asleep slowpoke. He then turned and noticed a magikarp in the corner of his blue eyes flopping around by him. "Well hello friend," Dylan said to the pokemon, "did you jump a little to high on that last wave?" Dylan smiled and lifted the pokemon up and walked him to the shore. "Now you be careful little fella," he said as he placed him back in the water. Dylan walked back to his line and reeled it in. He placed the pole across his shoulder and woke his slowpoke. As they walked further along the shore, Dylan noticed the magikarp following them. Dylan turned and smiled at it, "So you'd like to join us then?" he asked. The magikarp began bouncing on the top of the water, as if agreeing to the question. Dylan tossed a pokeball towards it and the magikarp jumped into the ball, allowing itself to be captured. A voice called out as Dylan retrieved his pokeball. "Ahh, Dylan, I'm glad to see you haven't left yet." Dylan turned to see his teacher heading towards him, carrying a somewhat large stack of papers. "Hey teach," he began, "Yeah, I've decided to hang around a bit before heading out." "Good thing that you did," his teacher said, "According to my data, you didn't complete a single exam." "That's not true man," Dylan stated, "I attended all my classes." "Dylan," the teacher started, letting out a sigh, "Going to class and completing your exams are two completely different things." "Oh, really?" Dylan asked, "and here I was thinking how easy it all seemed." His teacher watched him for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Well, in any case, you still need to return to school and complete your exams," he stated. "Aww, no way man," Dylan complained, "I can't go back there." "I'm afraid you have no choice," his teacher said, "I expect you to gather your pokemon and join me in the classroom." The teacher then turned and walked back towards town. Dylan turned towards his slowpoke and sighed heavily. "I suppose we have to buddy," he said, as they began the walk back.

Dock

"What!?!" Zac yelled out, his short crimson hair even more scattered than normal, to the ticket lady in the booth. "How can you charge that much?" "Sir," the woman began, "This is a luxury ship, we..." "I don't care if it's the government's private ship," Zac interrupted, "I need to get to Cinnabar Island." "Then I suggest you learn to swim," the woman said before closing the window. Zac angrily crossed his arms and looked out towards the dock and the large ship occupying it. He thought for a moment and then smiled. "Come on growlithe, we don't need no stinking ticket," he said as he ran towards the ship.

East of Fuchsia

After leaving the pokecenter, Samuel and Cass made their way out of town. Samuel was still mad about earlier and was complaining about it as they walked. "Just get over it," Cass finally said, "Sid outsmarted you and that's that." "He didn't outsmart me," Samuel said, stopping in his tracks, "He didn't even give me a chance to attack." "Please," Cass started, turning to face him, her long red hair draping over her face, "You had plenty of time to attack back, and you chose to just stand there, you have no one to blame but yourself." She then turned and continued on, Samuel slowly following behind. After awhile, Samuel spoke up, "So where are we heading anyways?" "It's this cave I heard about," she explained, "It has some pretty common pokemon in it, but people have talked of seeing rarer ones at times." "So we're going all this way for a possibility?" Samuel asked. "Well if you have a better idea I'd love to hear it," Cass answered, "We won't last long with the single ones we have now anyways." After they traveled a ways down the path, they came to the near hidden entrance to the cave. "I suggest you release your pokemon," Cass said as they entered the first chamber, "We don't know what will show up." "Yeah, yeah," Samuel reluctantly said, reaching inside his blue jacket and tossing his pokeball aside, releasing his rhyhorn, "Let's get this over with."

West of Fuchsia (Normally this is cycling road, but in my version of Kanto it's a patch of land connecting the two sections.)

Raymond walked further down the path, his hands tucked in the pockets of his long gray trench coat, keeping a lookout for more targets. His magnemite hovered alongside him, while five metal spheres rotated around it. "Your aim is improving greatly Mag, I'm very impressed," Raymond finally said, breaking the long silence that had settled. At the next clearing, Raymond paused, glancing around the opening. Across certain trees he noticed several caterpie crawling around. Running across the grass were a few rattata, and overhead he saw a flock of pidgey approaching. Raymond smiled, "Alright Mag, you ready?" The magnemite moved forward some, ready for its first command. Raymond kept his eyes on the groups before them, "Charge," he called out. The magnemite started releasing electrical charges, which stuck to the spheres encircling its body. "Now Mag," Raymond continued, "Static ball, two to the left, one ahead, and two up." The magnemite quickly reacted to the orders, forcing the orbs away from its body. Two of them struck a nearby tree, pinning a caterpie with each. The single one shot forward, striking a rattata right in the side. The last two went skyward, heading for the flock, and hit two separate pidgey. After hitting their intended targets, the static from the spheres released into them, stunning them all and causing the pidgey to begin falling. "Finish them Mag," Raymond stated, "Split thunderbolt." The magnemite released a rather large bolt of thunder, which then split into five smaller bolts, each heading for a different target. Each of the bolts struck the metal spheres which were still clinging to static of each pokemon. When the attacks hit, electricity surged through each of their bodies, fainting them all. Raymond smiled as the pokemon fell, completely knocked out. "Your powers sure are increased when there is already an electrical surge in your enemy Mag, that makes things interesting at least," he stated as he continued into the clearing, the many rattata trying to scurry away as he did so.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuchsia City

Max sat in the classroom with scyther, waiting for the teacher to arrive. Moments later, he entered with Dylan close behind. "Woah, Max," Dylan said, seeing his classmate, "Did you not take any of your tests either?" Max laughed a little, "No, I only need to take one more.....wait.....you didn't take any of yours?" "Apparently not," Dylan answered with a smile. "Okay gentlemen," their teacher said, "Here are your tests, I expect nothing but the best from you two." He then laid a few sheets in front of Max and turned towards Dylan and laid a rather large stack of papers before him. "Now Max," he continued, "Will scyther be joining me?" "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot," Max said, turning towards scyther, "You ready to go? Scyther nodded and walked towards the teacher. "Very good," he said, "Would you like me to take yours as well Dylan?" Dylan looked towards slowpoke, who has already made himself comfortable and had curled up on the table. "I think he should be fine here," he said, sitting himself behind his large stack of tests. "Alright then," the teacher said, making his way towards the door, "I will check back with you guys later." He then went outside and towards the Safari Zone, scyther trailing behind him.

Inside the Safari Zone

The teacher entered the front of the building, a group of people and various pokemon stood before him. "Alright everyone," he began, "Report to your usually locations and take care of anything that needs attention." The group then dispersed into smaller groups, each heading out somewhere else. After the group left, the teacher grabbed for one of his pokeballs and tossed it forward. "Go Stryke," he called, releasing his own scyther. "Now scyther," he said, turning towards Max's, "I want you to follow Stryke to the beedrill hives, it seems somethings been giving them trouble lately." Scyther cringed at the thought of helping beedrill, his kind had instinctual hated them and this was imprinted in his brain. The teacher chuckled at the sight, he knew of the different rivalries between species and usually tried to keep them separate. "I think this will be wonderful training for you, and you'll have Stryke around to keep the peace." His scyther turned towards Max's, nodded then took off, flying towards a wooded area. Scyther grumbled a little, then was soon behind him. Moments later, they arrived at their desired location. Large trees surrounded them, multiple kakunas and hives hanging from the many branches. Scyther tensed up at seeing the multitude of beedrill just flying about. Stryke held one of his blades out to stop him and shot him a look. He then shot off towards one of the larger beedrill. Scyther began looking closer around him, noticing that many of the trees weren't in the best condition. They were all missing various branches and had chunks of bark gone from them. Suddenly, a large wind kicked up and all the beedrill froze. Stryke quickly shot up to the tops of the trees, scyther fast behind him. A short distance away, a large fearow was heading towards them, multiple spearow surrounding him. Scyther had fended off spearow before, but this was his first time seeing a fearow this close. He shuttered at the sight before him, gaining another glare from Stryke, who began heading towards the flock. Scyther was fearful, but not wanting to be shown up, he flew off right after him. The fearow saw them approach and slowed to a hover, straightening his large wings. He then brought them both forward quickly, creating a small whirlwind towards the scythers. Scyther saw this and began changing his course, hoping to circle around the winds. Stryke continued forward, beginning to faintly glow red. Scyther flew out enough and soon shot back towards fearow, noticing Stryke still charging. As Stryke neared the winds, he began rotating his body, creating a small wind tunnel. He pierced right through the winds, appearing before the large fearow, and lunged for him, his blade sliding through the birds soft underbelly. The fearow screeched out in pain and slammed its beak down, hoping to hit the scyther moments after he struck. Max's scyther suddenly appeared before him, blades crossed, and blocked the mighty peck. Stryke then took his chance and swiped out at the birds exposed neck, making contact and causing a large gash in it. The fearow screeched louder and began to fly off. Scyther tried to charge after it, but was stopped by Stryke. The smaller spearow took off after the fearow, confused by the fast ordeal that was now over. Stryke watched them fly off before heading back to the hives. When they returned, the beedrill were buzzing around happily. Stryke went off to see the larger beedrill again, which left scyther surrounded by what was once his enemy. He looked nervously from one to the other, afraid that at any moment, they would turn on him. Stryke soon returned and led the all too willing scyther away. They soon returned to where Stryke's master was standing. "I trust everything went well?" He asked. Stryke nodded and returned to his ball. "I hope you learned something scyther," the teacher stated, "I would be wise not to hold anything against anyone until first having proper reason. I suppose we should return now." He turned and began leaving. Scyther just stood and watched him for a moment, before following after him.

Ship

"Alright growlithe," Zac said, "This should be far out enough." Zac and his growlithe stepped to the center of the room. They were in some sort of storage area, crates stacked up around them. "Let's go see what this boat has to offer," he said to his partner with a smile. As they made their way to the door, a voice spoke out, "Well, it seems we have us some stowaways." A worker then stepped into the doorway, a machop at his side. "I'm not a stowaway," Zac said, "I'm just a little lost." The worker chuckled, "then where's your boat pass?" He pulled a card out of his pocket and held it out for Zac to see. "Well you see.....," Zac started, "Growlithe charge them!" His growlithe suddenly bounded towards the machop and man. "Machop, low kick," the worker called out. His pokemon ran forward and swung his leg out. "Leap and fire claw growlithe," Zac called out. As the machop kicked, growlithe jumped over his leg and lunged his fiery paw forward, striking him from his face down his body. Machop jumped back, small flames crackling at his fresh scratches. "What?" The worker yelled, "What was that?" Zac merely smiled and called his next attack, "Spitfire growlithe." Growlithe took a deep breathe and blew out a flurry of small fireballs at machop, striking all of his body and knocking him on his back. "Hurry and bite growlithe," Zac continued calling. Growlithe stood over machop and bite down around his neck. He then raised his head quickly and turned it, releasing machop and flinging him into the worker. He ended it by using another spitfire on the pokemon and its master, knocking them both out. Zac started laughing as he walked up to the fallen guy. "Man, I thought our first opponent would have put up a better fight than this," he said as he went through the guys pocket. "Oh well, we got what we need," he said, pulling out the workers boat pass. He smiled at growlithe, "Let's see what else this ship has to offer." With that, Zac and growlithe took off down the hall.

Inside Secret Cave

Samuel and Cass continued searching the cave, their pokemon close to their sides. Samuel suddenly stopped and leaned against the rock wall. "We've been searching for what seems like forever," he said, obviously annoyed, "we should just leave and try somewhere else." Cass turned and stared at him, "Quit being such a wimp and come on. we're never gonna catch anything if you aren't willing to work for it." With that, she turned and continued down the path. Samuel grumbled to himself and followed after her. After a bit, they came upon an open chamber. In the center of the section, a hitmonchan and hitmonlee were sparring. "This is perfect," Cass said, kneeling behind a large boulder, "See what patience will get you?" She said to Samuel as he sat beside her. "Now geodude, I want you to get in position behind them," she said, instructing her pokemon. Geodude nodded his head and began rolling away. "Forget all this sneaking around," Samuel said, standing up, "Come on rhyhorn." Samuel and rhyhorn ran a little ways towards the sparring pokemon, stopping yards away. The pokemon stopped what they were doing and turned towards the pair. Hitmonlee stepped forward and called out a warning. Rhyhorn simply roared and began pawing at the ground. The hitmonlee then started running towards them, which caused rhyhorn to begin charging. After the hitmonlee left hitmonchan, Cass jumped up, "Now geodude." Her geodude jumped up behind hitmonchan and wrapped its rocky arms around hitmonchans. The hitmonchan called out and began hopping around, hoping to knock geodude loose. At hearing hitmonchan's cry, hitmonlee quickly stopped and began turning. He was suddenly struck by the charging rhyhorn, knocking him to the ground. "Pin him rhyhorn," Samuel called out. Rhyhorn stood on hitmonlee's legs, pressing his weight on them and holding him down. "Rollout," Cass yelled, not wanting to let hitmonchan get loose. Geodude pushed his body forward, slamming hitmonchan to the ground. Geodude began rolling around, still holding hitmonchan and slamming him to the ground with each rotation. Hitmonlee began struggling with rhyhorn, but his weight was just too great to move without use of his mighty legs. "Headbutt rhyhorn, wear him down," Samuel called out to him. Rhyhorn began ramming his head into hitmonlee's body. Hitmonlee tensed up with each strike, unable to avoid them. Cass and Samuel each grabbed for a pokeball and tossed them at the weakening pokemon. After a few moments, they saw that they had captured them. "Way to go buddy," Samuel said, petting his rhyhorn's head as he knelt to retrieve his pokeball. "Well aren't you glad we came?" Cass asked, having already gotten her ball. "I'll admit, It was a good idea to come," Samuel said, somewhat reluctantly, "Let's just get out of here." They both headed back towards the entrance.

West of Fuchsia

Raymond continued down the path, starting to get annoyed with the lack of challenges along the way. "With all that talk of rogues, I'd figure we would have came across someone by now," he said to his magnemite. He let out a heavy sigh, "I suppose it is too much to ask," he continued. Moments later, Ray heard laughter coming from over the next hill. He walked over and saw a rather large man standing before a man sitting on the ground. The larger man had a grimer standing next to him. "Hmm," Raymond said, "Here's something. Try sending three Mag." Three of the magnemite's spheres shot off and headed towards the grimer. They each struck his back and sank right in. The grimer froze a little and turned back, but saw nothing. "Pay attention," the man yelled at the grimer. Ray smiled at the sight, "Spin Mag." Magnemite began spinning rapidly, starting to build a charge. Raymond turned back to the small group before him. As magnemite's speed increased, the grimer was slowly drawn to him. The grimer looked around confused as its body was pulled back away from the men. "What the," the larger man said, turning towards the now exposed Ray. As the larger man walked towards him, the man on the ground quickly jumped up and ran off. This angered the larger man ever more. "Your gonna pay for that kid," he yelled to Raymond. "Thunderbolt," Raymond said, ignoring the man. Magnemite, having stopped spinning send a large jolt of electricity at the grimer. It struck him head on and seemed to only graze right off of him. The large man began laughing at him. "You fool, it'll take more than that to stop us." Ray turned towards him and said, "Hmm, your right about that. Shoot the other two Mag." Magnemite shot the other two towards grimer, striking him in the body and head. The man began laughing harder now, "Grimer doesn't have a solid body, attacks like that are worthless." "Yes," Raymond began, "They don't do much, but attacking his body throughout, that could prove useful." The man looked at him confused. "What are you rambling on about kid?" Ray merely smiled, "Draw it out Mag." Magnemite charged one of his poles, causing the orb in grimer's head to protrude a bit. "Now, try another thunderbolt." Magnemite send another large jolt of electricity towards grimer and struck the sphere on his head. The current was then transferred to each of the other orbs in grimer's body, causing him to call out from the surge of power coursing through him. He then fell silent in a small puddle of sludge. "W..w...what?" The man called out, "What just happened?" "I beat you," said Raymond, now standing before the man, "And I'm taking that grimer with me." The man grinned at him, "I'd like to see you try." The man then swung at him, aiming to strike him in the face. Suddenly, a metal sphere flew and floated between the man and Ray. The man's fist struck the orb and it was stopped instantly. Magnemite then hovered beside Ray and send a large electric shock onto the man. The man yelled out in pain and crumbled to the ground. Raymond reached down and retrieved the pokeball on the man's belt, recalling the grimer. "Good job Mag," he said, "Let's continue."


End file.
